Fighter
by Aobi
Summary: Ino thinks sakura should be over sasuke so she takes her to a club. But what happens whna cherry blossom gets in her hand and her ablity to be a fighter came back. SasukexSakura fanfic/songfic...YEA SEQUEL IS NOW ON SO READAND VOTE
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n-_** YEA MY FIRST SONGFICT/SASUSAKU DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG FIHGTER BY CHRISITINA AGULIERA**_

* * *

_**

**_Fighter _**

"Come on sakura the club is about to start" "Alright Ino I'm coming"_" Why are we going here again"__" Cause Ino thought that I need something to get over Sasuke"" __Well we do need to get over him some how" _When they made it to the club Sakura was wearing a dark knee length dress and a red sweater to cover it and Ino was wearing a hot pink top and skirt with black tight underneath. **(A/n-I HAVE THE PICS ON MY PAGE IF YOU WANT TO SEE)**

When They open the door the place was almost packed " I found a table sakura" "ok Ino" "Hey everyone thank you for coming to Karaoke Leaf Club" the host said "Sakura I be right back". Sakura followed Ino with her eyes to see she was talking to the host about something. When Ino came back she sat back down "Sakura you are gonna be so surprise." "Why…" "You'll see" The host went back on to say "Alright we have a special request from the audience" "So HARUNO SAKURA PLEASE COME ON DOWN" The spot light went straight on sakura" Ino you didn't" "yup I did now go" "_WHAT I CAN"T BELIVIE HER"__ "Me two but lets get this over with"_

While sakura was talking to the DJ to pick a song she want it to sing to a mysteries man came in with a black hood on to cover his face and sat in the front row. Sakura picked her song and went to the microphone "Ok this is my frist time so here I go"_" Hey doesn't that gut look like someone we know" __"Yea but who can it be" _The song tart to play.:

**After all you put me throughYoud think Id despise you**

**But in the end I want to thank you**

**(**_**Sakura was thinking about when Sasuke said Thank you)**_**Because you made me that much strongerWhen i, thought I knew you**

**Thinking, that you were true I guess i, I couldn't trust**

**Called your bluff, time is up**

**cause Ive had enough**

**You were, there by my side**

**Always , down for the ride**

**But your, joy ride just came down in flames**

**cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmmAfter all of the stealing and cheating**

**You probably think that I hold resentment for you**

**But, uh uh, oh no, youre wrong**

**cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do**

**I wanna know just how capable I am to pull through**

**So I wanna say thank youcause it makes me that much stronger**

**Makes me work a little bit harder**

**It makes me that much wiser**

**So thanks for making me a fighter**

**Made me learn a little bit faster**

**Made my skin a little bit thicker**

**Makes me that much smarter**

**So thanks for making me a fighterOhh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh- yeah ah uhhhuhNever, saw it coming**

**All of, your backstabbing**

**Just so, you could cash in\**

**On a good thing before I realized your game**

**I heard , youre going around**

**Playing the victim now**

**But dont, even begin**

**Feeling I'm the one to blame**

**cause you dug your own graveAfter all of the fights and the lies**

**Yes you wanted to harm me but that wont work anymore Uh, no more, oh no, its over**

**cause if it wasnt for all of your torture I wouldnt know how to be this way now, and never back down So I wanna say thank you cause it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker It makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighterHow could this man I thought I knew Turn out to be unjust so cruel Could only see the good in you Pretended not to see the truth You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself Through living in denial But in the end you'll see You- wont- stop- me I am a fighter and i I aint goin stop There is no turning back Ive had enough cause it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker It makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter cause it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder Makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker It makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter**

After Sakura stop singing everyone in the club stood up and start to clap. Sakura looked around the club and smiled. But her glaze ended on the mysteries man. The man looked up at sakura and onyx eyes meet emerald eyes. The onyx eye man something out of his pocket and threw it at sakura. Sakura caught it an saw it was a cherry blossom with a note Sakura open the note and it said"

_**Your Welcome sakura**_

_**-Sasuke**_

Sakura gasps at the name she looked up to see if he was still there but he wasn't. _"So it was Sasuke" __"Sasuke-kun" _Sakura walked back to the table and sat down. " Wow sakura you can sing.…so you ok?!" "Yea I just got my strength back to be a fighter"_ "……..Good Luck Sasuke-kun where ever you are."_ While outside of Khoana _**(a/n-spelling) **_Sasuke was in a cherry blossom tree with his eyes close._"………Sakura……….."_

_**

* * *

**_

** A/N-**

4KAREBARE4- yea i HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLUS YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN WHEN SAKURATRY TO CATCH THE CHERRY BLOSSOM EVERYTIME SASUKE THREW IIT IT HIT HERFACE OR PASS HER HEAD LOL XD

sakura-THAT WAS NOT FUNNY DID YOU SEE HOW MANY BRUISES I HAD,...I HAD TO GET A GOLF TO CATCH THE 8TH CHERRY BLOSSOM

SASUKE- well...-laugh-...it was funny though

sakura- shut up add least I didn't fall out a tree -sasuke glares and blush a little- any way please R&R also vote if you want a squeal


	2. sequel

_**a/n-**_

aobi- hey my lovely readers I promised you a sequel now didn' I so here it is now guys real quick I need your vite should I keep make a another squel for fighter or end it with a lovely ending I made so when you finsh reading vote ok bye-bye

songs-

Christina Agulieria- hurt

Marron 5 ft rihanna- If I never see your face again

also pics on page of what sakura was wearing if I didn't gove much details also I changed my name so dont you wont get confused

* * *

**_The Return of cherry blossom deliver_**

2 weeks later

As weeks pass from the day sakura saw sasuke. Sakura went everyday to the same club to see of he was still there but she never had hope. Valentines was coming up soon and she was being stalked by fan boys every 15 mins.

2 days later

"come on sakura stop going to that club already today I valentines take out one your fan boys already" Ino said

"No I told you already I don't date fan boys" sakura said tired

"well what are you gonna do on valentines"

Sakura stopped for a moment to think that over.

'_mm what am I gonna do…that's a good question'_

'**_well I got the answer you are probably going back to that club again just to see if sasuke is still there right'_**

'_yea …but this is the last time ok no more but I hope he is there'_

'_**alright but if he isn't then that's your lost also lets change I hate being in our ninja artier on valentines day'**_

**_At the club_**

As sakura walks to the club with a Red Trumpet Dress and her hair in a smooth side bun. When she went into the club, it was really packed with a lot of couples and the clubs was decorated with hearts and follower with so free sweets on each table. As sakura looks around the club to find a free seat. Finally she finds one with a man that had a red hoodie on and a extra seat next to him.

"Um…excuse me may I seat her with you Mr." sakura asked

The man turned around with the hoodie still covering his face so sakura couldn't really tell who it is.

"Oh…ah sure Mrs.-" the mans put out his hand

"Haruno Sakura Haruno sir" as sakura shakes his hand

"So Mrs.Haruno what is a lady like yourself dress all beautifully come to this club with out a man near your side" the man asked

"Well Mr.-

"you can call me Saski if you want"

"Well um….Saski I am here because I'm waiting for someone but what brings you here?

"Oh me I'm here cause I'm here to perform""Oh really well I was actually here to perform too"

"Well I will love to hear you sing"

The manger walked on the stage. "alright people are you having a wonderful valentines cause I am so with out further or due here is Haruno Sakura"

"wish me good luck Saski" sakura said standing up

"Good luck sakura" Saski said

Sakura walked up on stage and sat on a stool that was placed in the middle of the stage.

"This song is for my lover that I miss"

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**_

_**You told me how proud you were but I walked away**_

_**If only I knew what I know today**_

Sakura eyes was starting to water up

_**I would hold you in my arms**_

_**I would take the pain away**_

_**Thank you for all you've done**_

_**Forgive all your mistakes**_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**To hear your voice again**_

_**Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there**_

_**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**_

_**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**_

_**Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss**_

_**You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this**_

_**Would you tell me I was wrong?**_

_**Would you help me understand?**_

_**Are you looking down upon me?**_

_**Are you proud of who I am?**_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**To have just one more chance**_

_**To look into your eyes and see you looking back**_

_**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself**_

Sakura got off the chair and walked to the top end of the stage

_**If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that**_

_**I've missed you since you've been away**_

_**Oh, it's dangerous**_

_**It's so out of line to try to turn back time**_

Then sakura looked to the crowd with tear stained eyes

_**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**_

Then she fell to her knees

_**And I've hurt myselfBy hurting you**_

AS sakura walks off stage to the table she was at before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sakura turns around to see Saski holding her shoulder.

"Um….sakura I was wondering If you would help me sing this song I was gonna sing It's that the song is a duo"

"Um…sure I would be glad to" sakura said smiling

"ok here is the song we will be on in 15 mins from now" Saski handed her the song sheet .Sakura a read all the words about 15 time. By the time she was finish it was already their time to sing. So sakura and Saski walked up stage and grabbed a mic.

"alright ready sakura" Saski whispered to Sakura

"Sure I'm ready"

The manger went back on the stage.

"Ok give a round of applause to Saski and Sakura"

_**(a/n- S Saski and SH sakura while SS both Saski and sakura)**_

S

_**Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away**_

_**You say I'm not your type, But I can make you sway.**_

Then he looked at sakura

_**It makes you burn to learn, You're not the only one**_

_**I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun.**_

SH

_**Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away**_

_**I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you).**_

_**But you feel my breath, On your neck**_

Then she moved behind Saski

_**Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you).**_

SS

_**'Cause you keep me coming back for more**_

_**And I feel a little better than I did before**_

_**And if I never see your face again, I don't mind**_

'_**Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

SH

_**Sometimes you move so well**_

_**It's hard not to give in.**_

S

**_I'm lost, I can't tell_**

_**Where you end and I begin.**_

SH

_**It makes me burn to learn**_

_**I'm with another man.**_

S

_**I wonder if he's half**_

_**The lover that I am.**_

Then he pointed to himself

S

_**Now you're gone somewhere else, Far away**_

_**I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you).**_

_**But you feel my breath, On your neck**_

Then he moved behind sakura

_**Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you).**_

SS

_**'Cause you keep me coming back for more**_

_**And I feel a little better than I did before**_

_**And if I never see your face again, I don't mind**_

'_**Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

S

_**Baby, baby**_

_**Please believe me**_

_**Find it in your heart to reach me**_

Then he spanned sakura around

_**Promise not to leave me behind**_

_**(Promise not to leave me behind)**_

SH

_**Take me down, but take it easy**_

_**Make me think but don't deceive me**_

_**Talk to me bout taking your time**_

_**(Talk to me, talk to me)**_

SS

_**'Cause you keep me coming back for more**_

_**And I feel a little better than I did before**_

_**And if I never see your face again, I don't mind**_

'_**Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

'_**Cause you keep me coming back for more**_

_**And I feel a little better than I did before**_

_**And if I never see your face again, I don't mind**_

'_**Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

"YYYYEEEEEAAAAAA" the crowd says. Then Saski takes sakura by the hand and walks her off stage then out side

**_Outside -on a bridge_**

"Wow sakura you did great I'm impressed"

"Oh thank you Saski um…can a ask you a question please?" sakura asked\

"Sure sakura-chan what Is it" Saski smirked at sakura awhile sakura blushed

"Well Saski-kun I was wondering why you cover your face form me I mean it's not like you cant trust me…..right?" sakura looked at Saski in the eyes

"…-humph-…well I guess there no hiding anymore but before answer your question let me ask mine what do you mean about '_my lover I miss' _?"

Sakura looked down at the pond.

"Well his name was sasuke Uchiha (sp?) he was a boy I loved the most since childhood well 2 week ago form now he came back and listen to me sing but after I realized it was him he left already and I still miss him" sakura eyes stared to water

"Sakura what if I was to say I wasn't who I really am" Saski said looking at the pond

"Then who are you?" sakura said as she wiped her tears away

"I'm so sorry for all the pain I have cause you I never mean to make you suffer-"

"Sasuke it that who you are?" sakura said as she moved closer to him

"Yea sakura it me" then he took off his hood to relieve sasuke himself

"oh sasuke" sakura said as she puts him in a huge then she looked at him into his eyes

"I forgive you for all you mistakes and promise that you wont leave me like last time" sakura said as she moves closer to him

"I promise my cherry blossom fighter" as their lips touch in a passionate kiss it started to rain

"I love you sakura"

"I love you too sasuke-kun"

THE End

NOW VOTE READERS


End file.
